Cross-talk leakage (signal artifacts that are similar to echo) may be heard by a far-end user during a telephone conversation when a near-end user is utilizing a mobile communications device, such as a cellular phone. In some instances, cross-talk leakage occurs when the near-end user plugs headphones accessories into the headphone jack of their cellular phone and participates in a conversation with the far-end user. Cross-talk leakage may occur, in part, due to hardware design artifacts caused by the headphone jack. In some instances, a common ground that is shared by various components within the cellular phone may contribute to the presence of cross-talk leakage/contamination. While the use of a common ground may minimize the amount of wires needed for the headphone jack, this common ground may cause cross-talk leakage that is deleterious to phone call quality.
In other instances, hardware issues relative to discrepant device standards also contribute to the occurrence of cross-talk leakage. For example, when various parts of the cellular phones are fabricated using different hardware and/or manufacturing standards (e.g., when standards for grounding of electrical components differs from country to country), these discrepancies in standards may cause undesirable performance behaviors for the cellular phone, including, but not limited to, cross-talk leakage.